Happy endings don't exist
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Alfred y Arthur han formado una bonita familia, todo parece estar en calma hasta que un viejo amor del inglés aparece reclamándolo como suyo, de lo contrario acabará con el mundo entero ¿Arthur dejará que lo alejen de su familia o que destruyan el mundo?


**Advertencia!: **USUK, ¿?xArthur, muerte (no mataré a Arthur XD), un poco de **gore **(sangre), angst, ooc de algunos personajes, menciones de mpreg, un puñado de OC´s... demás aclaraciones al final.

**Happy endings don't exist** (capítulo único)

-Joven Jones, su taza de té-le hablaba una linda chica que era su secretaría

-Muchas gracias- tomó la taza y la joven salió de la oficina

Aquel muchacho no parecía tener más de veinte años, vestía elegantemente y rubios mechones oscuros de cabello caían ligeramente sobre sus ojos azules. Apenas le dio un sorbo a su té negro el teléfono sonó- Hello?

-¡Hola hermanito!- una voz femenina le contestó- ¿está mami contigo?

-Hola Maggie- era su melliza-…no, pero pudiste marcarle a su celular en un principio

-Ah es que no contesta… bueno, no importa, estará en alguna reunión importante con papá, ¿cómo va el trabajo, Max?

-Bien, desde que dos nos encargamos del Reino Unido todo va bien, ¿cómo están ustedes?

-Genial, aunque los extrañamos mucho… Jeff también quiere verlos

La conversación continuó de esa manera. Ellos eran dos hermanos que siempre se han llevado bien, discuten como todo par de hermanos, pero siempre terminan riendo. Estos dos jóvenes son los primogénitos de dos poderosas naciones, nacieron de la unión de Alfred F Jones y Arthur Kirkland. Los mellizos eran: Margaret y Maxwell Jones Kirkland, ella era dulce y muy inquieta, mientras que su hermano era un poco más reservado e incisivo, los dos tenían el cabello rubio y los ojos azules de su padre, algunos de sus rasgos más delicados eran clara herencia de su madre, y además, sus territorios eran parte de Estados Unidos y de Inglaterra respectivamente.

Pero estos dos no son los únicos hijos de la pareja de angloparlantes, a ellos les siguió un pequeño que actualmente aparenta catorce años, con vivaces ojos verdes y una clara semejanza a Estados Unidos de niño, él es Jefferson Jones Kirkland, quien comparte también parte del territorio americano. Este chico es naturalmente travieso, usa gafas como Alfred, pareciendo una versión pequeña del mismo.

Y la más joven de la familia, la pequeña princesita de las dos naciones: Samantha Jones Kirkland. Ella es mucho más pequeña que todos sus hermanos, fue una bebe prematura que por poco no la cuenta junto con Arthur, quien la pasó realmente mal todo el embarazo, quedando advertido que concebir un hijo más podría ser muy peligroso. La pequeña damita inglesa tenía toda la belleza de su madre, la elegancia típica del europeo y desde luego parte de su territorio. Ella es muy callada, tiene unos aparentes tres años, pero no le gusta más que estar con Inglaterra, siempre en brazos de su madre y jugando a servir el té con las hadas.

Tal y como los mayores supusieron sus padres se encontraban en una junta, una aparente emergencia había surgido y todas las naciones habían sido convocados a reunión extraordinaria.

-¡Un poco de orden por favor!-silenció Alemania el alboroto típico de la sala de juntas- la reunión fue organizada por una gran emergencia... Japón, continúa con tu informe

La nación asiática se puso de pie y tenía la total atención de los presentes- recientes estudios realizados por un radar submarino en desarrollo por mis científicos, arrojó unos datos que parecían ser un error... la operación fue repetida con los mismos resultados, al menos seis veces. Al final fue confirmada la inminente subida a la superficie de una masa de considerable tamaño, de seguir las cosas así se hablaría de una nueva isla... o mejor dicho, de una antigua isla

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Arthur parecía especialmente preocupado con esa información

-Según mis estudios posteriores... esa masa territorial emergente, coincide en tamaño y ubicación con...

-¡Con migo!-las miradas del mundo entero se posaron en la entrada de la sala, ahí, se encontraba un hombre de traje blanco y pelo amatista, apenas un poco más largo que el de Francia pero totalmente lacio.

Kiku Honda tenía una expresión de alerta, como si aquella persona no fuera grata-... es la Atlántida, la legendaria nación hundida en el Atlántico al frente de Europa...

-Creo que veo puras caras nuevas...-comentó el misterioso hombre-... por otro lado, algunos de ustedes eran apenas unos niños cuando decidí irme al fondo del océano

Alfred no supo por qué, pero Arthur apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa, cuando Atlántida comenzó una pequeña caminata alrededor de la gigantesca mesa redonda donde permanecían las naciones.

-Usted debe de estar consciente del daño a nuestro planeta que acarrearía el regreso de su territorio a la superficie- Japón sonó hostil con toda intención

-Lo sé... Kiku Honda, ¡oh! no te sorprendas de que sepa eso y más de ti... de todos los presentes para ser precisos, jamás les he quitado la vista de encima – el descontento era generalizado así como el asombro- permítanme continuar, después de todo yo soy el tema principal.

-Como ya deben saber... soy toda una nación, mucho más desarrollada que todos ustedes juntos, con ilimitados recursos energéticos, naturales de mi territorio, sin mencionar mi avanzada tecnología que deja a sus modernidades como simples cacharros... así que quiero dejarles en claro una cosa, no sólo puedo desestabilizar el equilibrio precario del planeta, si no que, puedo hacerlos pedazos a cada uno de ustedes... recuerden que mi capacidad bélica es muy superior a la suya

Estaba claro que aquel sujeto era un enemigo que todos tenían en común. Atlántida no dejó de caminar en todo ese rato, y ahora, se encontraba detrás de Feliciano y Ludwig.

-Me acuerdo de ti... Italia, el pequeño nieto del tonto de Roma- el castaño temblaba con sólo sentir la presencia a sus espaldas

-De-déjanos...-Feliciano estaba más asustado que de costumbre, pero su esposo, Alemania, rápidamente lo abrazó, dando a entender al italiano y a la antigua nación, que lo protegería.

-Y tú... el hermano de Gilbert, un par de chiquillos dignos herederos de Germania... y así puedo seguir nombrando a cada uno... pero no tiene caso- la sonrisa de ese tipo era fácilmente comparada a la del ruso- la cuestión es... ¿quieren que destruya el mundo entero?

Los mayores, quienes recordaban al de cabellos amatistas y ojos grises, permanecieron en un silencio casi espeluznante. Los más jóvenes no comprendían, ¿realmente tenían que cuidarse de ese tipo?

-Saben que puedo hacerlo por capricho... y también saben que no quieren morir, sin embargo, en una pelea no tienen oportunidad- reanudó su caminata alrededor de la mesa- la única manera de que salven su mundo es... que cumplan mi única petición, si lo hacen, no haré emerger mi nación y no molestare a nadie, será como si nunca hubiera estado aquí

-¿Cuál es esa petición?- Alemania tenía valor de sobra para encarar a ese individuo que consideraba enemigo

-Algo simple... quiero que me entreguen lo que es mío, hace tiempo, cuando estaba arto del mundo, había una persona realmente especial para mí, no convivimos mucho tiempo... pero fue suficiente para saber que éramos el uno para el otro... así que en resumidas cuentas, quiero a mi compañero... a Arthur

-...Maldición-el aludido estaba tenso a más no poder, y a su lado, Alfred no estaba más calmado- ¿sólo volviste por esa estupidez?

-Vamos, cariño... sabes que eres mío, y eres tan importante para mí que he regresado para recogerte-dejó de hablar con Arthur, que ya estaba de pie con la molestia reflejada en el rostro, y se dirigió a todos de nuevo- ¿qué harán? Si no me entregan a Arthur prepárense para el fin del mundo... pero sé que son países sensatos, que deben ver por sus pobladores, además... pocos de ustedes realmente se preocupan por él, les da lo mismo si Arthur está o no

Muchos se sintieron realmente incómodos con el último comentario, era verdad que Inglaterra tenía muchas enemistades, pero de eso a que el resto del mundo prefiera sacrificarlo, bueno…

-¡De ninguna manera!- Alfred no se iba quedar callado mientras ese sujeto pedía a su esposo como si fuera cualquier objeto- ¡Jamás dejaré que te lleves a Arthur!

-¡HA! Y lo dices tú… la nación que más daño le ha causado

-Aun si está claro que no te importa lo que yo opine…-comenzó a decir Arthur al tiempo que se alejó de su asiento buscando encararlo a través de la mesa- yo no quiero irme contigo

-entonces te diré algo…- Atlántida cambió el rumbo de sus pasos, y ahora estaba al otro lado de la mesa, justo enfrente del británico- ¿eres tan egoísta como para sacrificar el mundo?

Inglaterra se quedo pasmado, él sabía que tenía una familia, y que amaba demasiado a su esposo americano, pero aun así no se sentía con el derecho de condenar al mundo entero por su felicidad, sin embargo, a su lado, Alfred no pensaba lo mismo.

-¡Todos ustedes! Les hablo como Alfred F Jones, no como Estados Unidos de América… y les pido… porque sé que me entienden, que no permitan esto- la seriedad en su voz era absoluta- todos tienen alguien a quien aman, pareja o familia, pero les apuesto lo que quieran a que harían lo mismo que yo… así que, les pido su apoyo, no dejen que me quiten a mi Arthur

Miradas se cruzaban, intercambiaban palabras, pero nadie parecía ceder, ni para ayudar a Alfred, ni para favorecer a Atlántida-yo te apoyo, Alfred- de entre todos Ludwig habló firme como acostumbra y pronto todos le siguieron para alegría de Estados Unidos, pero el extraño lucía molesto y Arthur asustado como pocas veces

-Tontos… aun si todos unen fuerzas-pero ya nadie parecía tener deseos de echarse para atrás-bien… la última palabra la tienes tú amor mío, dejas que estos inconscientes se dirijan a su destrucción por ti, o abres los ojos para darte cuenta que aún me amas y vienes conmigo, ¿qué eliges?

Arthur miró a todos, en cada uno vio a un amigo que antes no pudo hallar. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió cien por ciento seguro, no importaba lo que intentara ese loco, todos le apoyaban, y sobretodo, Alfred estaba a su lado. Con esa idea, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, se giró dispuesto a abrazar a Estados Unidos que le extendía amorosamente los brazos, pero eso no pudo ser. En un movimiento tan rápido para ser percibido por la vista, Atlántida había saltado sobre la mesa y con ese mismo impulso arremetido contra Inglaterra. La nación europea le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, no supo cómo había terminado contra la pared, sin los pies apoyados en el piso y las manos de la antigua nación aferradas a sus antebrazos.

-Arthur… las cosas pudieron ser tan fáciles ¿por qué te empeñas en sufrir tanto?

-¡Eres un bastardo maldito!-le gritó Inglaterra justo en la cara, al mismo tiempo que se retorcía buscando liberarse, intentando patear al otro-¡suéltame ya!

-¡que lo sueltes!-ahora era Estados Unidos quien sorprendió a los otros dos, y aprovechando la distracción, concentró toda su fuerza en un potente puñetazo propinado en el costado izquierdo de la Atlántida

Tanto Inglaterra como el de cabellos amatistas terminaron en el piso. Alfred no perdió tiempo en ir junto a su esposo-Arthur…-encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se sostenía fuertemente el abdomen-¿qué tienes…?

-Eres un pobre estúpido, Estados Unidos…-Atlántida se levantó como si nada, como si no hubiera recibido daño alguno-estás casado con Arthur, ¿no?... pues a nosotros nos une algo más profundo que eso, porque nos amamos tanto, que el daño que se me haga él lo sufrirá-todas las naciones continuaban paralizadas, viendo como Alfred comprende que él mismo le ha causado tal daño a su amado Inglaterra

-V-Vasta, Atlas…-logra decir el inglés, seguro de que el dolor es por tener varias costillas rotas-no iré contigo…-Arthur se apoyaba en Alfred, aun sin poder levantarse y con un hilo de sangre escurriendo desde su boca

-No digas mi nombre enfadado, me haces sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo-dramatizó un poco, sólo para terminar sonriendo perversamente-si quieres que sea el malo lo seré…

Atlas se aproximó al americano, mismo que se paró a encararlo, pensando en cómo haría para derrotarlo sin lastimas a su esposo. El de cabellos amatistas no duró quieto mucho tiempo, comenzó la pelea lanzando una serie de puñetazos al de gafas, mismos que eran detenidos o esquivados, según pudiera hacerlo-vamos… ataca, parecía que tenías muchas ganas de partirme la cara, pues adelante-dijo mientras tomaba ambos puños del americano. Atlas se dispuso a darle un cabezazo y el acto reflejo de Alfred fue soltarse y golpearlo en el rostro, cosa que hizo que de inmediato volteara a ver a Arthur, éste tenía ya la marca del daño en la mejilla y su nariz sangraba.

-No te distraigas-dijo Atlántida y cuando Alfred le puso la mirada encima ya era tarde, le había alcanzado a acertar una serie de puñetazos culminando con una gancho que hizo volar las gafas de Alfred y le dejará contra la pared, apenas sosteniéndose en pie

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Arthur se levantó como pudo, sosteniéndose las costillas y limpiando la sangre de su rostro

-Aun no… que sirva de ejemplo para todos estos-Atlas se concentró de nuevo en hacer polvo al americano, que aun aturdido recibió más castigo, terminando por ser sujetado del cabello para así poder estrellar brutalmente su cabeza contra la pared-¿te creías el más fuerte?- le decía al tiempo que derribó el muro quedando Estados Unidos inerte entre los escombros

-¡Alfred!-gritó Arthur aterrado ¿Atlas lo había matado?

-¡Detente de una maldita vez!-de todos los presentes, sólo uno se había atrevido a defender a los dos rubios: Ludwig

-No me estorbes muchacho-la antigua nación no se molestó mucho en el alemán, simplemente le dio un codazo en el estómago y le remató arrojándolo por el pasillo. Entonces sacó el cuerpo del americano de los escombros, casi como si fuera una muñeca rota. Alfred estaba inconsciente, con el rostro empapado en su propia sangre.

-Es la última vez que te lo digo, imbécil… suelta a mi esposo-Arthur había tomado como arma el asta de la bandera en el salón de juntas

-Cariño, si usas eso te harás mucho daño…

-Me importa una mierda… -iba en serio y eso Atlas lo sabía, así que dejó caer a Estados Unidos y se puso frente al inglés

-Creo que ya me entendiste… así que te dejare que lo pienses-el de cabellos amatistas sonreía complacido con la furia en el rostro de Arthur-te doy cincuenta días, luego de eso, si no me respondes, lo tomaré como un "no" y realizare mi primer ataque

Y así como había llegado se retiraba, dejando al británico sentir el dolor tras el golpe de adrenalina, Alfred no se movía y Ludwig era asistido por su amado italiano. Francia fue el primero en ayudar a los heridos, socorriendo a su vecino-si de verdad me quieres ayudar… dime cómo está Alfred-El francés no dijo nada

* * *

><p>Después de todo lo acontecido, se había emitido un comunicado, para prevenir cualquier ofensiva de Atlas, se les pedía a las naciones mantenerse en sus respectivos territorios a la espera de nueva información. Por su parte, los heridos habían sido llevados de urgencia al hospital más cercano. Francis se había hecho cargo de todo junto con Matthew, por cortesía al estar en su país y por genuina preocupación por los afectados. Apenas atendieron a Alemania por las contusiones, Feliciano se lo llevó a Italia. Otra historia completamente diferente era la de Arthur y Alfred, el primero estaba internado con tres costillas rotas y un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero el de ojos azules estaba grave, en terapia intensiva y sin pronósticos de que pudiera recobrar la conciencia, con el diagnostico de presentar un estado comatoso.<p>

En la sala de espera estaban los dos francoparlantes-¿les llamaste?-preguntó Francis

-Sí… Max ya debe estás por llegar y Maggie ya tomó un vuelo junto con Jeff-el americano cargaba a la menor de los Jones Kirkland, la pequeña Sam había viajado con Arthur y se quedó en la guardería del hotel durante la junta

-Quiero a mi mamá…-dijo molesta la niña, no era que no le gustaran las demás personas, como su tío Canadá

Matty no sabía que decirle, así que Francia fue quien habló con una sonrisa digna de un óscar-ahora no puede venir tu mami, pero onii-san puede llevarte por un helado ¿quieres?

-Prefiero quedarme con tío Matty, rana fea-Francis pensó correctamente que esa niña era como tratar con Inglaterra de pequeño

-¿Qué rayos pasó?-Max llegaba corriendo, pálido de saber que sus padres habían salido heridos

Francia le tomó del brazo llevándolo lejos de la pequeña y el americano, y le habló seriamente-mira… Arthur tiene algunas fracturas pero está bien, es Alfred el que está en terapia intensiva

-¿Cómo mierdas pasa algo así en una junta?-Max sólo hablaba así cuando estaba nervioso o furioso, y posiblemente ahora tenía una mezcla de ambos

El francés le contó todo y luego el inglés corrió a ver como estaba su madre, pero al llegar a donde le habían indicado encontró la cama vacía. Max rodó los ojos suponiendo lo que debió pensar antes, así que dio media vuelta y corrió, ahora al cuarto de Alfred-¿mamá?

Arthur estaba ahí, todo maltrecho, sentado al lado del americano que tenía la cabeza totalmente vendada y sólo respiraba gracias al tubo que salía de su boca y que se encontraba conectado al respirador-Max…-le miró con los ojos verdes llenos de preocupación-tu padre me defendió…-dijo regresando su mirada al cuerpo sobre la cama, sosteniendo cariñosamente la mano derecha de su esposo.

Fue imposible apartar a Arthur de Alfred, así que no se dijo más y se le acondicionó el cuarto para que pudiera acompañarle en todo momento. Unas cuantas horas después llegó Maggie, quien pasó directamente con su mellizo, dejando a Jeff con Sam y Matty. La chica no pudo contener las lágrimas de ver a su padre así.

Tuvieron que organizarse. Los mellizos se fueron, tenían que encargarse de las naciones de sus padres. Jefferson eligió permanecer con Sam bajo el cuidado de Matthew, y Francis era quien se encargaba del matrimonio de angloparlantes.

Así, pasó un mes entero, en el que Alfred no mejoró mucho, apenas se le retiraron las vendas pero sin señales de salir del coma. Arthur estaba con él día y noche, sentado en silencio y con una expresión indescifrable.

-Si continuas así te desmayaras…-el francés estaba parado en la entrada del cuarto del americano, esperando que Arthur le regresara la mirada cuando menos-casi no duermes ni comes… no te comportes como un niño

-Eres un idiota…-Arthur se levantó, le dejó un beso en la mejilla a Alfred y se dirigió al francés con el ceño fruncido

-Cálmate, que tampoco estas tan bien para hacer estos desplantes-retrocedió saliendo al pasillo a donde mismo le siguió el británico

-¿Quieres que me calme?-se movía como si no le dolieran las costillas como aun lo hacían-¿cómo mierdas piensas que lo haga?...Atlas casi lo mata, mira como lo dejó… y quieres que me calme-prácticamente arañó el cuello del otro europeo al atraparle por la camisa

-NECESITAS calmarte-Francis permaneció sereno ante la agresión, conocía muy bien al de ojos verdes, y sabía que en esos momentos era una olla de presión a punto de estallar, y si con eso podía liberar un poco a su amigo lo haría

-¡Mierda, frog!-Francis cerró los ojos, listo para recibir el tremendo golpe de Arthur directo en el rostro. Pero la única sensación que el francés percibió, fue el viento provocado por el puño que ahora estaba a un costado de su cabeza tras dar en el muro. Inmediatamente después, Arthur soltó un grito lleno de frustración, al mismo tiempo lo liberó de su agarre y se giró, dando algunos pasos hasta llegar al otro lado del pasillo-¡maldita sea!-gritó nuevamente y golpeó furioso la pared, hasta que ésta quedó manchada por su sangre y por consiguiente su amigo le detuviera

-…Sé que estás enfadado-comenzó Francis al sostener el brazo derecho de Arthur, mismo que se lastimara contra la pared

-Tú no sabes nada…-Arthur le miró por sobre su hombro. Fue entonces que Francis sintió un miedo que hace tanto no experimentaba, tanto así, que soltó al inglés. Esa mirada, lo que veía en los verdes ojos era una furia creciente e incontenible que recordaba bien. Al que tenía enfrente ya no era su buen amigo Arthur, no, ese era el cruel pirata que machacara al español y le causara pesadillas a cualquiera-quiero matarlo… quiero asesinar a Atlas con mis propias manos

-…Lastimándote no lograrás nada-de alguna parte de su ser había sacado suficiente valor para hablar ante esa faceta de Inglaterra

-Yo…-se recargó en la pared, apoyando ambas palmas en ésta y agachando la cabeza-déjanos solos…-dijo antes de entrar de nuevo al cuarta del que no salía

Francia no tuvo más remedio que hacer caso. Él también estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, Arthur no entendía razones, y el hablar con sus hermanos fue más de lo mismo, claro que ellos sí le dejaron claro que no les importaba, sólo les preocupaba que hubiera un representante, y mientras Max hiciera ese trabajo, lo que pasara con Arthur les tenía sin cuidado.

-¿Te lastimaste la mano, mamá?-Sam estaba de visita en el cuarto de Alfred, había sido inevitable ponerla al tanto de las cosas, porque aun si era pequeña, tenía derecho a saber que le había pasado a su papá y a su mamá

-Sí… debo ser más cuidadoso, ¿verdad, princesa?-Arthur amaba a esa niña, era como ver los ojos de su esposo al verla a ella

-Claro que sí, para que papá esté feliz cuando despierte de su largo sueño-ella era todo lo que Inglaterra necesitaba, ni descanso o alimento, sólo ese rayito de luz entre sus brazos

-Mi princesita… -Alfred era quien le decía así cada vez que la cargaba y le hacía caballito

Matty había llevado a Jeff a comer a la cafetería, además de ir a comprarle algo de comida al europeo, a sabiendas de que podía decirle que no la quería como había estado haciendo días atrás. El canadiense tenía los nervios de punta, y por eso se sobresaltó al escuchar llorar a la pequeña dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-entró junto al muchacho.

-¡Mamá tampoco despierta!-chilló Sam junto al de ojos verdes que estaba tirado en el suelo-¡despiértalo! ¡Yo no quiero que se duerma como papá!

Era todo, definitivamente tenía que pensar en algo para detener al inglés de seguir pegado a su hermano como un mártir, necesitaba encontrar la manera de sacarlo de su extraño estado.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Arthur estaba despertando, pero no se encontraba en el hospital, y de hecho reconoció el lugar apenas sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz-¿estoy en casa…?

-Así es, Arthur-san-la voz del japonés atrajo su atención de inmediato

-¿Por qué?-se tensó e intentó pararse de su cama, pero Kiku no se lo permitió

-Arthur-san… ya es momento de que dejes de comportarte así… -sonaba calmado pero firme-Matthew me llamó, me pidió que cuidara de ti, no habías comido ni dormido, era natural que tu cuerpo se debilitara así… asustaste a tu hija

Arthur le miró sorprendido. Era un idiota. Había dejado a Sam sola, se había encerrado en sólo permanecer con Alfred sin hacer nada y les había dejado toda la carga de las naciones a sus hijos-vaya estupidez que hice…

-No te preocupes, ahora debes descansar, recuperar fuerzas- Kiku le platicó que Jeff insistió en quedarse con Alfred, y que sus hijos mayores estaban llevando bien el trabajo, además de que le pequeña estaba ahí con él

-¡Mamá!-corrió dentro de la habitación, subió graciosamente a la cama donde Arthur estaba recostado y le abrazó-creí que te dormirías como papá

-Perdóname, princesa… de ahora en adelante todo mejorará-Japón sonrió junto con la niña-yo me haré cargo de todo

Por dos semanas Kiku se quedó en Londres al cuidado de Arthur y Sam, porque la pequeña podía ser todo un problema, era muy inquieta para que el inglés pudiera ocuparse de ella, y demasiado obstinada para dejarle descansar.

-Sam…-le llamó Arthur, el japonés había salido un momento a comprar los ingredientes para la cena y la niña jugaba sobre la cama junto a su madre

-¿Qué pasa, mamá?-dejó las muñecas de lado un momento y se acercó

-Quiero ir a ver cómo sigue tu papi, pero tu tío Kiku no me dejará

-¡Malo, tío Kiku!-exclamó ella haciendo una cara enfadada

Arthur rió un poco-no es malo, sólo hace lo que considera mejor para mi… así que necesito que me ayudes-la niña le miraba atenta, esperando instrucciones-mañana quiero que le pidas a tu tío que te lleve al parque, ahí quiero que lo entretengas todo el día… así podré ir a visitar a tu papá y regresar, ¿qué dices, me ayudarás?

-Sí mamá… yo seré tu heroína-dijo Samantha entusiasmada con la idea-será nuestro secreto ¿verdad?

-Claro, princesa

El plan de Arthur estaba en marcha. Al día siguiente la pequeña siguió lo acordado y Arthur fingió estar cansado y por consiguiente se quedaría todo el día en cama. Japón no era fácil de engañar, pero los dos ingleses eran buenos en esto.

Apenas se quedó solo, Arthur se levantó, ya se sentía repuesto y tenía algo en mente desde que discutió con Francis. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó un traje: era su traje militar, uno nuevo, negro y con sus condecoraciones, mismas que retiró para ponérselo. Ya vestido, bajó hasta su estudio personal, de ahí tomó algo muy especial y salió de casa, quedándose unos momentos de pie mirando el que era su hogar en Londres

-Yo los metí en esto… así que yo los sacaré

* * *

><p>-Estaba acordándome de lo gracioso que fue cuando le puse el lagarto de plástico a Maggie en su bañera, ¿recuerdas lo mucho que nos reímos?-Jeff le hablaba todo el día a su padre, esperando que le escuchara o que despertara<p>

-De tal palo tal astilla-decía Francis entrando con la comida del menor

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor?-él sabía que el francés se informaba de ello cada mañana

-Dijo que tu padre está mejorando, lo más seguro es que pronto despierte

El muchacho suspiro aliviado, si su padre despertaba su madre también mejoraría y juntos podrían hacerle frente al tipo que los hirió de esa manera, incluso él les pediría formar parte del ataque que se estaba pensando. Así es, las naciones ya estaban formulando un ataque en conjunto para eliminar a la Atlántida, todos se unirían, y por lo mismo, ya desde ahora, todos los ejércitos tenían permiso de desplazarse, principalmente a España, Portugal y Francia, y por el otro lado a Estados Unidos, México, Cuba y Canadá, por su cercanía con el objetivo.

Francis ya se iba cuando Jefferson le gritó, éste regresó sobre sus pasos y se dio cuenta felizmente que Alfred ya despertaba-bienvenido al mundo de los vivos…

De inmediato llamaron a los doctores, y pruebas se le hicieron al americano, sólo para determinar que en efecto ya estaba bien, sólo era cuestión de que reposara un poco más y estaría como nuevo.

-¿Me repites dónde está mi Iggy?-pidió Alfred en cuanto le dejaron tranquilo con su hijo y el europeo

-No te lo había dicho-contestó el francés sabiendo que de inmediato querría irse a buscarlo-en fin, él está en Londres

-Le dio un colapso nervioso –explicó Jeff

-Arthur tenía que ser… -dijo Alfred reconociendo que Arthur podía ser imposible en ocasiones-pero puedo ir a verlo o él venir ¿verdad?

El celular de Francia sonó en ese momento-mira nada más, es Kiku, él está con Arthur, quizá puedas hablar con él… Allo?-la expresión del francés era seria y empeoraba conforme se escuchaba hablar al japonés-…ese idiota-dijo y luego colgó-tu esposito sigue haciendo de las suyas, parece que se le ha escapado a Kiku

-¿Cómo que escapó?-Alfred tenía un mal presentimiento

-Ya sé…-Francis no le había prestado atención, se quedó pensando en donde podría estar Inglaterra-Atlas le dio un plazo de cincuenta días para pensar su decisión… y sólo faltan cuatro días

-Él fue a buscar a Atlas-Alfred sonaba igual o más molesto que Arthur al hablar de ese tipo-tengo que ir a detenerlo

-No lo hagas papá… apenas y saliste con vida lo última vez, es más, aun no te recuperas-Jeff le sostenía la mano que Arthur siempre acariciaba con cariño

-Tengo que ir, sabes cómo es tu madre, no escuchará a nadie más… y también-Alfred se paró de la cama, aun no se sentía del todo bien, pero:-yo soy su héroe y debo ir a rescatarlo

-Ya lárgate, antes de que ese cejón haga una tontería-Francis le apoyó, sólo esperaba que no estuviera solapando algo que desembocara en una tragedia mayor

-Iré contigo, papá-Jeff le miró con decisión

-De acuerdo, pero si todo se torna peligroso… quiero que salgas de ahí cuanto antes

-¡Sí, papá!

Pronto todos se encontraban averiguando donde estaba Arthur, hasta que Antonio dio con un informe, algo de que un avión Eurofighter Typhoon de la Royal Air Force, había aterrizado, reabastecido combustible y despegado hace unas horas. Eso, con la información de que parte de la Atlántida había emergido sin mayores consecuencias, dejaba claro que Arthur estaba en camino o había llegado ya al país de Atlas

* * *

><p>Aterrizaba como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, en lo que parecía una pista de aterrizaje en la extraña isla. Antes de bajar del avión, Arthur tomó cariñosamente la chaqueta que llevaba consigo, era la favorita de Alfred, y su esposo se la había obsequiado tiempo atrás, cuando estaba esperando a sus primeros hijos-adiós, Alfred…<p>

El lugar era irreal, como una fantasía o un paisaje digno de los cuentos de hadas. Por ninguna parte se podía ver alguna clase de ser viviente. Entonces Inglaterra comprendió que Atlas vivía gracias a su magia, porque de sus habitantes no quedaba nada.

-Bienvenido, mi amor-le recibió Atlas sentado en un trono al fondo de un gran y vacío salón de blancas paredes

-Nada de saludos… viene a retarte a un duelo-Arthur sacó aquello que trajera y que recogiera de su estudio

-Vas en serio si has traído tu mejor arma contigo…-Atlas miraba la espada en manos de Arthur-sé que no eres tonto, sí me haces daño te lo estarás haciendo a ti

-Lo sé… y te prometo que con esta espada te voy a matar-dijo Arthur apuntando con ella a la antigua nación

-¿Prefieres morir antes que estar conmigo?-preguntó el de cabello amatista, casi como si alguien como él fuera capaz de sentir tristeza

-Deja las tonterías de lado y pelea… si ganas te daré mi respuesta, de lo contrario te mataré-Arthur fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque. Atlas usó su magia para crear entre sus manos una espada como la del inglés y así detenerle. Los movimientos de ambos eran perfectos. Atacar, esquivar, contraatacar y desviar, los dos eran unos maestros de la espada.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, peleas muy bien-Atlas le decía al tiempo que sus armas chocaban casi sacando chispas

-No gracias a ti… tú me abandonaste-Arthur atacaba sin tregua-creí que habías muerto

-Ya ves que no, además volví por ti, sólo que te estás haciendo el difícil-deliberadamente dejó que la espada de Arthur le cortara el antebrazo, herida que de inmediato apareció en la extremidad del británico-ups… lo siento, amor mío

-Vete al infierno-siguió atacando, sintiendo como cada golpe, cada corte, era recibido por su cuerpo

-Mi Arthur… recuerdo cuando eras pequeño e indefenso, cuando nos conocimos, y cuando prometiste terminar el hechizo que nos une-las armas chocaron una vez más, pero ahora era cuestión de fuerza el que cualquiera de los dos perdiera su arma

-¿El hechizo del "Eterno Amor"?... tú rompiste tu promesa primero, dijiste que volverías para que lo termináramos-Arthur estaba perdiendo

-Hay algo que deberías saber-Arthur tenía el filo de su propia arma casi frente a su rostro-han venido a buscarte

El corazón de Arthur saltó al escuchar los pasos apresurados acercarse por el mismo pasillo que él llegara, lo malo es que aquello había sido una gran distracción, suficiente para que su espada volara y él terminara exhausto en el piso.

-¡Arthur!-la voz de Alfred le hizo levantar la cabeza del piso

-Atlas…-dijo Arthur viendo al aludido-que no interfieran en esto, por favor

-Vaya… casi sonaste como mi Arthur-el de cabellos amatistas chasqueó los dedos y en cuanto Alfred y Jeff entraron se vieron aprisionados tras gruesos cristales

-¡Arthur!-volvió a llamarle su esposo

-No le hagas caso-dijo el propio Arthur-Atlas… me ganaste, así que te responderé como acordamos-se incorporó sin voltear a ver a los recién llegados y se encaminó a donde Atlas estaba parado-me iré contigo…

Jeff se quedó paralizado al escuchar eso, no así su padre-¿WHAT?

-¿Quiere decir que me amas?-Atlas posó sus manos en los hombros de Arthur

-Sí, es sólo que me dejaste tanto tiempo… no quería que estuvieras jugando conmigo una vez más-se miraron a los ojos con intensidad

-Perdóname…-los labios de Atlas se aproximaron a los de Arthur. Alfred se había quedado mudo ¿cómo era que Arthur permitía algo así?, él deseaba que el inglés se quitara, que le abofeteara, vaya, cualquier cosa que impidiera ese beso, pero nada de eso pasó, muy al contrario los ojos verdes se cerraron para recibir el beso-el sabor de tus labios es el mismo

-Antes que nada… sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas-dijo Arthur con una sonrisa-voy a terminar el hechizo del "Eterno Amor"-la nación antigua sonreía ampliamente lleno de felicidad

-Claro, Arthur… adelante-la espada que Atlas sostenía, Arthur la tomó por el filo cortándose la mano

-_yo recibo está herida de ti, igual que recibo tu dolor, para que la magia nos convierta en uno mismo que sienta felicidad y sufrimiento… que la magia nos una en muerte como el verdadero amor nos una en vida-_recitó Arthur haciendo que un fulgor le cubriera, sólo para desaparecer al terminar- ahora sí somos uno mismo

-¿Qué mierda hiciste, Arthur?-Alfred sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil pesados. Él le había defendido, le había amado por tanto tiempo, incluso formó una familia con el inglés, y así le pagaba, yéndose con su "primer amor".

-¿Qué parece que hago?... me voy con quien de verdad me ama, no me quedaría con el idiota que no fue capaz de ganar una simple pelea a puño limpio-Arthur le miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-¡Tienes que estar mintiendo! …Iggy, dime la verdad… ¿no te importa todo lo que hemos pasado, todo lo que te he amado?

-Fuiste una aventura interesante, pero sólo eso…prefiero a Atlas, mocoso campesino

-¿Qué hay de nuestros hijos?-gritó Alfred sin creer nada aun

-Quédatelos, los mayores no me interesan… y tú Jeff-dijo mirando a su hijo presente-si eres listo te alejarás de Alfred antes de que te traicione… en cuanto a Sam, me siento aliviado de no tener que cargar más con esa chiquilla malcriada, debí hacer caso y abortarla cuando los médicos lo sugirieron

-No puede ser cierto…-dijo Alfred dejándose caer de rodillas dentro de la prisión de cristal donde estaba. Los recuerdos en su mente no podían ser mentiras crueles, no, no había manera que fuera una farsa la devoción con la que Arthur esperó a cada uno de sus hijos, la manera en que luchó por la vida de Sam, tampoco la boda con él o todas esas veces que le dijera "te amo"-…te odio

-También yo…-Arthur sonrió una vez más-oye, Atlas… déjame hacer una última cosa por este tonto

-¿De qué se trata, amor?-no le preocupaba, Arthur ya era suyo

Arthur se alejó de él en dirección al americano-Estados Unidos… te devolveré esto-se quitaba la sortija de matrimonio-quizá encuentres alguien que sí la quiera

-Eres un desalmado, un maldito…-Alfred habló con tanto rencor en sus palabras que incluso Jeff sintió temor

-¿Oh, no la quieres?... bien, entonces la destruiré-desvió un poco sus pasos para recoger su espada

Atlas estaba tan contento, al fin tenía a la única persona que quería, esa que en el pasado no le tuviera miedo, esa que siempre recordó y con la que soñaba cada noche en lo profundo del mar.

-Pero antes…-dijo Arthur ya con el arma en su mano derecha-yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ya se los dije-sonó diferente-y cuando entré a esta habitación-se giró hacía Atlas-te prometí que te mataría con esta espada

Acto seguido, ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes, Inglaterra dio vuelta al filo de la espada y con las dos manos en el mango la clavó en su cuerpo atravesando su abdomen por completo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, su cuerpo temblaba mientras gotas de sangre caían al piso.

Atlas permanecía boquiabierto, sintiendo el ardor del corte en su cuerpo, mirando con horror la herida que aparecía-esto… no puede ser- espeso líquido vital brotaba de su cuerpo cuantiosamente, incluso por su boca-pero… el hechizo

-Idiota…-dijo Arthur aun con las manos en el mango de la espada y sosteniéndose en pie-creí que sabías mucho de magia… -giró la espada dentro de su cuerpo, reteniendo un alarido de dolor que Atlas no pudo-… e-ese… hechizo… nos unirá… en muerte si uno de los dos no ama al otro

-Mentiste…-dijo Atlas antes de caer sobre su sangre esparcida por el piso, incapaz de moverse

-Tenía que matarte… maldito bastardo… sólo por lastimar… a… mi Alfred-sacó la espada limpiamente, sus rodillas chocaron sonoramente contra el piso y se sostuvo así con ayuda del arma clavada en el suelo-ojala… que te pudras en el infierno-y dicho eso le escupió con todo su desprecio

-Arthur…-la voz de Alfred llegó hasta él

-Lo siento… tenía que hacer… que me creyera-después de decir eso, se rindió, dejándose caer al piso

El lugar comenzó a estremecerse, todo parecía amenazar con venirse debajo de un momento a otro. Por lo mismo, aquellas prisiones de cristal desaparecieron. Jefferson fue testigo de cómo su padre corrió al lado de Arthur apenas pudo hacerlo

-¡Eres un idiota, Arthur!-le sostuvo entre sus brazos-por un momento te creí… no tenías que hacer esto, hubiéramos encontrado otra manera

-No la había… por eso… yo-la sangre salía de su boca como las palabras-te amo

-También te amo-Alfred lloraba amargamente, quería borrar las cosas hirientes que él también dijo, quería haber podido confiar más en su esposo

Jeff se acercó, preguntándose si todo terminaría así

… _ese hechizo nos unirá en muerte si uno de los dos no ama al otro_

-Si uno de los dos no ama al otro…-repitió el joven Jones Kirkland- ¡eso es!-su padre le miró con desesperanza-papá, aun puedes salvar a mamá… el hechizo, si lo hacen entre ustedes, su amor los unirá en vida

Estados Unidos no lo pensó mucho, la idea de su hijo tenía sentido-Iggy… vamos, tienes que poder recitar el hechizo, yo seguiré repetiré tus palabras… así lo haremos los dos al mismo tiempo… Iggy-apenas y estaba consiente el europeo entre sus brazos.

-…Sí, lo intentaré-Arthur estiró su mano buscando la espada, fue su hijo quien la pusiera en sus manos y luego él y Alfred la tomaron por el filo

-_Yo… r-recibo está herida de ti... igual que recibo… t-tu dolor-_Alfred repetía cada palabra que con esfuerzo era pronunciada por el moribundo inglés-_ para que la magia… nos convierta en uno mismo… que s-sienta felicidad y… sufrimiento… que la magia nos una… en muerte como el verdadero amor nos una… en vida_

El mismo brillo apareció sobre de ellos, pero los ojos de Arthur se cerraron-¿Iggy?- Alfred volteó rápidamente a ver a Atlas: él ya estaba muerto-¿no funcionó…?

-¡Funciona!-gritó su hijo mirando como Arthur volvía a respirar-actúa lentamente, pero funciona

-Entonces salgamos de aquí-Alfred cargó con su esposo y corrieron. Al salir le indicó a Jeff se llevara la aeronave en la que Arthur llegara, así él se iría en el Beechcraft Bonanza que España les prestara, porque era más espacioso para acomodar atrás al inglés.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de despegar. La isla comenzó a hundirse entre las aguas del océano atlántico. Alfred no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero era real, e incluso su cuerpo que aún no se recuperaba del todo, estaba siendo curado por la magia de aquel extraño hechizo.

-¿Alfred…?-Arthur había despertado, tanteando de inmediato su abdomen, notando que la herida mortal había sido curada

-Sí… ahora, quisiera saber qué fue todo eso-Arthur le miraba pilotear desde atrás, pero no hacía falta verle a la cara para saber que estaba muy molesto

-Tenía que matar a ese tipo…-dijo Arthur-porque nadie se mete con mi familia y sale ileso

-Te ibas a matar junto con él…

-Era la única manera, después de mucho pensar… sólo eso se me ocurrió-intentaba perder su vista por la ventanilla del avión-cualquier cosa me dañaría a mí, así que tenía que usar eso mismo para matarle

-Me dolió mucho todo lo que dijiste, ¿sabes?

-También a mí me dolió en el alma… sabes bien que todo eso era basura, que no podría dejar de amarte así como así, y mucho menos dejar de querer a mis hijos-del sólo recordar haber dicho todo eso sentía que les debía una disculpa a sus pequeños

-Dejaste que ese tipo te besara-Alfred le volteó a ver

-… Tenía que ser convincente, hacer que se lo creyera todo… ¡bloody hell! Tenía que hacerlo, no fue por gusto-tantos reclamos estaban comenzando a sacarle de quicio

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Qué?

-Que si me perdonas... fui un total imbécil al creer todo eso, al desconfiar de ti-una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del americano

-Tonto, si por ti hice todo eso… te perdono-Arthur se aproximó lo más que pudo para darle un beso

-Había olvidado lo fuerte y temible que era Arthur Kirkland, después de todo lo venciste tú solo-le besó una vez más

-Recuérdalo, porque esta vez yo soy el héroe-dijo imitando el tono en que Alfred solía decirlo

-Eres mi héroe

Para cuando llegaron a Portugal, donde ya podían aterrizar, toda una comitiva les esperaba: Kiku, Francis, Matthew y sus otros hijos.

-¿Cómo pudieron irse así los dos?-les reprochó su hija mayor-estaba muy preocupada, par de desconsiderados-luego se arrojó a los brazos de sus padres

-A mí sólo me alegra que estén bien-dijo Max uniéndose al abrazo

Sam se acercó llorando y todos tuvieron que apartarse-¡princesa!-Alfred la cargó y limpió sus lágrimas-las princesas bonitas no deben llorar

-Pero… se fueron los dos… y se llevaron a Jeff y no a mí-dijo sólo para terminar llorando una vez más

-Ven aquí…-le llamó Arthur y Alfred le entregó a la pequeña-perdóname, fue mi culpa

-Mamá nunca tendría la culpa, debió ser culpa de papá-dijo enfada aferrándose al inglés

-¡Oye!-Alfred fingió estar molesto-esa niña te quiere más que a su papi-reclamó con un puchero

-Yo te quiero mucho, pero hiciste que mamá se preocupara un montón, y eso es feo-todos rieron con lo que Sam decía

Pronto las cosas volvieron a la normalidad. Las naciones ya no tenían más que preocuparse de sus propios problemas. Alfred decidió que su familia se merecía unas vacaciones, así que se las arreglaron para dejar todo en manos del presidente de los Estados Unidos y del primer ministro de Inglaterra. Se pasaron unas semanas en Europa y otras tantas en América. Ahora mismo estaban en las playas de California

-Jueguen con cuidado-les decía Arthur a Jeff y Sam que estaban en la orilla-¡cuida a tu hermana, Jefferson!

-Déjalos… están bien solos-le decía Alfred, ambos estaban recostados sobre una toalla y cubiertos por una sombrilla. El de gafas le besaba el cuello cariñoso, buscando su completa atención-estaba pensando… ese hechizo que hicimos, curó todas nuestras heridas… pero ¿también heridas pasadas?

-Se supone que sí-Arthur intentaba pensar a donde quería llegar su esposo con eso

-Entonces…-en un movimiento felino se trepó sobre Arthur-no habría problema en que tuvieras otro bebé ¿cierto?

-¿Quieres otro bebé?-Arthur sonó provocador y complementaba ese mensaje con sus ojos

-No estaría mal cumplir mi sueño de tener todo un equipo de baseball

-¿Eh?... de eso nada-dijo enfadado con los ojos en blanco y quitándose al americano de encima

-Bueno, al menos uno más-pidió con su mejor sonrisa

-Sólo uno-aceptó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Espero que este sea nuestro final feliz-dijo Alfred buscando otro beso

-No hay finales felices-aquello había desanimado a su esposo americano-… porque nada finaliza

Así es la vida después de todo, nadie sabe que le pueda deparar, o que prevenir. Pero eso sí, siempre lo mejor será compartir la vida con aquellos que amas, para sí, poder ser felices por todo el tiempo que puedan. Y por esta razón, nació Brayan Jones Kirkland, e incluso después de él, Julián Jones Kirkland.

_"no hay finales felices porque nada finaliza"_

Schmendrick (The Last Unicorn)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola… aun no termino mi tarea pero sí el fic XD  
>Bueno, ya para que siga haciendo mis diez láminas de dibujo técnico les dejo esta pequeña historia, originalmente estaba planeado para varios capítulos, pero al final decidí dejarlo como un oneshot. La idea original era narrar desde la parte en que nacen sus primeros hijos y luego como fue creciendo la familia, culminando con el drama de la aparición de Atlas. Si están interesados en leer toda esa historia previa pueden decírmelo en un comentario, y si a muchos les gustaría leer eso, lo escribiré, así como han expresado que desean una continuación o precuela de "Suceso Imaginario", que ya lo estoy escribiendo ;D<p>

También díganme cómo me ha quedado Arthur, porque ahora hize mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerlo muy uke ;u;

Por favor dejen reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes :3


End file.
